It is often desirable to hunt from a tree stand, and a number of devices have been designed for this purpose. For example, see Bow & Arrow magazine's Bowhunter's Annual, No. 11, 1986, pp. 97-99, wherein a variety of tree stands are illustrated. Some, such as that identified on p. 98 as the JVA-ASTRO, can be used as a so-called "climbing seat", in that they are intended to be used in conjunction with a tree stand to climb to a desired height along a tree trunk.
A similar device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,081, where a seat is shown that can be used in connection with other tree platforms. Although not disclosed specifically as a hunter's climbing seat, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,842 is attached to a tree by a chain to provide a seat. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 683,527 describes a scaffold primarily for linemen which includes a seat adapted to be attached to a utility pole by a chain.